Cortana's destiny
by Ode 30
Summary: Master Chief faces his greatest fear. A life without Cortana...


_Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing on Halo. If I did, you would see a better Halo 3 ending and Kat wouldnt have died in such a humiliating manner..._

_Since I finished Halo 3 (like years ago) I have always wanted to write something about Cortana and the Chief relationship, but never got the chance to do ti until now. Hope you like it :)_

* * *

"Listen everyone. This is the only shot we are going to get. No second opportunities. We fail, we kill her, so make to sure to do everything right, okey?"

John could hear the doctor talking to the other surgeons. He could also knew that even if the surgeons did everything right, that was still 50% chance of her dying. The doctor had told him earlier that this was a very delicate operation. But Cortana want to go all the way through. And he was going to be with her until the last moment.

Because since the beginning she had been saving his sorry ass. John couldn't imagine a life without without her. Literally. If it wasn't for her, he would have killed all life in the galaxy. Many people really didn't give the credit she deserved, but the fact is that she even did more than me. Like sacrificing herself by staying in High Charity. The tought of never seeing her again just hunted the Spartan. One of the happiest times of his life was when he discovered she was still alive. And now, John could be losing her again…

"Last time Chief, are you sure you want to do this"

"I'm not sure, but she is. I stand by her side"

"Well, in that case, then you should talk to her before we start."

The doctor was right, and as hard it could be for both of them, it had to be done. If this was the last John was to see her, then it would be better to remember the good times.

"Hey, John. What´s up?"

Classic Cortana. Always acting that a life threatening issue wasn't serious. But John knew her too well to fall for her poker face. He knew that it was one of the most excruciating moments of her life. She didn't want to die. Not now when she had finally managed to tell her feeling to the Spartan. Not now when the Spartan had corresponded her feelings.

"Nothing really. I think someone was getting a body transplant today but I can't remember who"

"Wait, I think what you mean. Wasn't it a girl who was tired to be stuck in a virtual body?"

"Right! That was the girl!"

If anyone were watching those two talk, they would have never guessed it they were scared as hell of what might happen in a just few seconds. After a few second of laughing, John turned serious.

"Are you still sure you want to do this Cortana?" Which each word he was saying, it felt heavier to breathe

"Yes. I can't live anymore as just a virtual image. And if I don't do this now, I'm going to die for sure in maximum a year."

"You overcame your rampant stage, maybe you could also…"

"Don´t start John. I already passed the seven years the Dr. Halsey said I was going to live, and now I'm starting to feel weaker everyday"

"But it this goes wrong, then I will lose you in just a few more minutes. I cannot imagine my life without you anymore"

"And that goes for me too. That´s why this have to be done."

The big Spartan could not speak a single word without feeling like crying. This pain was the greatest he had ever felt. He finally knew the meaning of the word fear.

"Don't worry. We are survivors, aren´t we? We have done the impossible. I mean, we even ended on Reach after the Halo destruction. How lucky can we get?" Cortana said as if she could read the Chief´s mind

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, then don´t die. I won´t say goodbye because you just told me this wasn´t a goodbye"

"Fair enough"

John gave her a good look at her before leaving the room. He gave the doctor the approval to begin. From here the possibilities were either very good or terribly bad. What's was going to be Cortana's destiny? This single question was eating alive the greatest Spartan of all. Because…

"I love you Cortana"

* * *

_What's it's going to be? Up to you to decide. __Feedback is always appreciated :) _


End file.
